


Gratitude

by ellerkay



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 09:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16741015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellerkay/pseuds/ellerkay
Summary: While the Thanksgiving meal is cooking in the bunker's kitchen, Castiel instructs Jack on how to properly show gratitude to the food.Written for the spn_bigpretzel (on LJ) Drabbles Every Weekend challenge - Theme: Thanksgiving turkey; Character: Castiel and Jack





	Gratitude

“First, comfort the turkey,” Castiel said. Jack nodded solemnly.

“Turkey’s already dead,” Dean pointed out. Castiel frowned at him.

“Then, you soothe the cranberries,” he continued, indicating the next dish.

“ _Really_?” Dean demanded. Castiel ignored him.

“Next, quieten the white and orange tubers,” he said. “Apologize to the stuffing. Placate the green beans.”

“You’ve gotta be kidding me,” Dean muttered.

Castiel knelt down in front of the oven so they could see in. “Finally, show humble gratitude to the pies.” He looked at Dean. “I suppose you have something to say about that?”

“Nope,” Dean said, and knelt down, too.


End file.
